Cycle/DMR-01 to DMR-04
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-01 to DMR-04. DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact A cycle of creatures with a Command race, as well as evolving from one of its 2 allied civilizations. * — Riquet, Lord of Spirits * — Patriot Ace, the Super-Electric * — Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons * — Great Plume, the Erupting * — Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker A cycle of creatures that have a Come Into play ability that allows them to put a psychic creature from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone. * — Gaga Carina, Spirit of Lightstreams * — Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard * — Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons * — Raging Apache Lizard * — Geo Baribari Miranda A cycle of creatures that can destroy themselves when put into the battle in order to trigger an effect. Each of these creatures cost 2 mana and have 2000 power [[Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian]]. * — Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian * — Murian * — Jenny, the Suicide Doll * — Jasmine, Mist Faerie A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells that cost 6. * — Hyperspatial Mother Hole * — Hyperspatial Gallows Hole * — Hyperspatial Gaial Hole A cycle of creatures that give abilities of their civilization to their allied civilizations. * — Lawall, Lightshield Enforcer * — Deimos * — Thunder Katyusha * — Heavy Tank, the Incendiary * — Pes, Daring Spirit Knight DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with the Alien race and a shared civilization race from the Phoenix Saga. * — Deis Optimus, the Invincible: Great Mecha King * — Fuuma Zaulak Deis: Grand Devil * — Deis Fuld Dragoon: Tyranno Drake * — Tsukkomi Panda Deis: Dreammate * — Deis Heratrix, Spirit Knight: Arc Seraphim A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with the Alien race and a "support" race for from the Phoenix Saga. * — Deis Bulldozer * — Deis Alunilam, Protection Spirit * — Deis Chicken Racer, Evil Battler * — Deis Kamakiras A cycle of Hunter creatures that trigger their ability whenever they attack. * — Amanes, Avenging Spirit * — Sinutchi * — Rose Worm, Avenging Insect * — Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier * — Snowma Elder, Avenging Faerie A cycle of spells that have an ability with higher potency when you have an allied-civilization creature in the battle zone. * — Formation in the Springs * — Shadowflash Revival Spiral * — Flowing Lava Hand * — Fire Pillar of the Spiritual Forest * — Torch Buster Trap A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Hyperspatial Spells that cost 4. * — Hyperspatial White Blue Hole * — Hyperspatial Green White Hole * — Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole * — Hyperspatial Black Red Hole * — Hyperspatial Red Green Hole DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory A cycle of spells with "Intense" and "Twist" in their name as well as the 15px Shield Trigger ability. * — Intense Safeguarding Twist * — Intense Vacuuming Twist * — Intense Digging Twist * — Intense Striking Twist * — Intense Hitting Twist A cycle of Lost Crusader and Alien creatures with "Ranger of Gaia" in their name each with 2 Space Charge abilities for their respective civilizations. * — Deis Cupid, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Music, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Boxer, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia A cycle of multicolored enemy civilization Hyperspatial Spells that cost 4. * — Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip Black Green Hole DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope A cycle of 5 civilization Psychic Super Creature cards used in the final duel of the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair A cycle of 3-civilization creatures with 2 of the races being Alien and Hunter. * — Clap, Defender of Hope * — Rhapsody, Defender of Hope * — Funk, Defender of Hope * — Silva, Defender of Hope * — Pepper, Defender of Hope A cycle of multicolored creatures with at least 2 civilizations that have a file:Spacecharge.gif "Space Charge — Multicolored" ability. * — Ribbideis Saburo * — Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom * — Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu * — Deis Gajira, Champion of Chaos * — Necromancer Inferno Kaiser A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored spells that feature "Explosive Burst" in their name and can use both of their effects when you have a multicolored creature in the battle zone. * — BAGOOON Missile, Explosive Burst * — Melnia Emergency, Explosive Burst * — Killer Drive, Explosive Burst * — Taiga Bam, Explosive Burst * — Conflict Skysword, Explosive Burst Category:Cycles